


Beach

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Loki x Reader Oneshot. Based off a prompt form tumblr user prompt-blank. "You're seriously like a man-child."





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Infinity War but I’m making up my own assumptions about what happened between Loki and Thanos. Kind of a spoiler if you haven’t seen IW.

Another hot day hit my home town and this time I was determined to make something of it because I didn’t have to work. 

I crept into my bedroom where my boyfriend was still sleeping. It was a quarter past nine in the morning and I was already bored. I climbed onto my bed and crawled into the space next to him. I watched as his chest rose and fell gently and I stroked a strand of his black hair away from his face. He muttered something unintelligible and turned to face me. I grinned and kissed the tip of his nose which made him open one eye. 

“Morning” I greeted

“Morning darling” he replied, yawning slowly like a cat. 

“Loki” I whispered, testing the waters “can we do something today?” 

He sighed, breathing out through his nose “if you wish my love” he agreed “but we shall have to be careful, I don’t want the likes of the Avengers finding out that I’m back on Midguard.” 

I nodded and bounded off to get dressed, we had been keeping a low profile since Thanos invaded and Loki had faked his death. Thor knew that his brother was alive, I had made sure of that. “It isn’t fair to keep him in the dark my love” I had told Loki after I had told Loki after I had gotten over the shock of finding out that he was alive. Now Loki had been living with me since then and I wasn’t complaining about having him all to myself, even if he had turned my little flat into his own personal library.

I chose a flowy golden dress with blue and purple flowers which I had bought at a festival last year and a pair of golden flip-flops. I clipped my long hair away from my face and applied a light amount of makeup to my face. By the time I had finished I felt two arms entwine around my waist from behind. Loki’s lips kissed my earlobe which was one of my ticklish spots. 

“You look ravishing” he purred in my ear. I ignored his hardness that was digging into my bum, we had places to go today that didn’t involve laying in our bed all morning. 

“Thank you, you need to get dressed” I said, turning round to face him. He pouted which I thought was adorable and kissed his lips quickly and patted his behind gently. Loki waved his hand down and his clothes changed instantly. I still wasn’t used to his magic tricks and illusions, although they certainly had their uses, especially in the bedroom. 

He was now dressed in a tight green t-shirt and black shorts, his long skinny white legs poking out of them. 

“What do you think?” He asked gesturing down to his outfit. 

“Very nice” I choked out and left before I got too tempted. 

“Where are we going?” Loki asked as we got into my convertible Peugeot. He had on a black baseball cap to keep his hair from blowing around. 

“I thought Brighton Beach would be nice” I suggested, starting the car and putting it into reverse. Loki nodded and we headed off. 

A lot of people had the same idea as me, the beach was busy but not heaving as it could have been if the kids had been off from school. We lay on the pebbles until Loki got restless and then he suggested going into the water. I followed him into the sea but kept him at arms length not trusting the hidden motive of the God of Mischief. I was right to be suspicious, I didn’t realise that the Loki I was keeping in view was a copy until the real Loki crept up behind me and hoisted me over his shoulder. 

“Ahh! Loki put me down!” I screamed through laughter.

“Very poor choice of words” Loki chuckled dropping me into the sea. I emerged, drenched to the bone, my hair dripping with sea water. 

“You’re seriously like a man-child” I exclaimed before putting my hands onto his shoulders and forcing him down into the shallow water.


End file.
